This invention relates to a connector device which is mounted on, for example, an electric vehicle or a hybrid car and relays electric power supplied from a power source system.
A connector device of this type may be used to relay a large current of about 100 A. Accordingly, it is necessary that the connector is provided with a mechanism for safety of maintenance workers. A connector device of this type is disclosed in JPA 2002-343169 (Patent Document 1), for example.
As shown in FIGS. 37A-37C, a lever fitting type power source circuit interruption device (a connector device) is provided with a connector, a mating connector and a lever. The lever is operably supported by the connector. The lever is provided with cam grooves while the mating connector is provided with cam pins. The cam pins are inserted in the cam grooves. The connector is provided with a male terminal or a power-supply terminal (not shown) forming a part of a power-supply circuit. The lever is provided with a fitting detection male terminal or a detection terminal (not shown). The mating connector is provided with a female terminal or another power-supply terminal (not shown) forming another part of the power-supply circuit and a fitting detection female terminal or another detection terminal (not shown).
As understood from FIGS. 37A and 37B, when the lever is pushed down, the connector is moved downward, and the male terminal and the female terminal are connected to each other. Thus, the power-supply circuit is formed. As understood from FIGS. 37B and 37C, when the lever is slid in a horizontal direction, the fitting detection male terminal and the fitting detection female terminal are connected to each other so that the power-supply circuit is energized. In order to detach the connector from the mating connector, the aforementioned operations are carried out in inverse order. Specifically, at first, the lever is slid in an opposite direction opposite to the direction in the case of the connecting. Next, the lever is raised to disconnect the male terminal and the female terminal from each other.